kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Lezha
Lezha është qytet në Shqipërinë veriore. Lezha ndodhet në një pozicion gjeografik shumë të favorshëm për sa i perket klimës saj bregdetare. Bregdeti i detit Adriatik ndodhet jo më shumë se 8 km. Pak histori Lezha nder mote Lezha si qytet dhe biostrukture perfaqeson dicka shume te rendesishme dhe te vecante. Nga pikepamja gjeometrike dhe ekologjike, Lezha, perben nje kaleidoskop te mrekullueshem te natyres, gati njelloj principate te pashembullt ekologjike, ku mali, fusha, pylli, monumentet arkeologjike dhe historike, laguna dhe deti, perbejne nje unitet te spikatur. Ne kete kuptim, Lezha, eshte e preferuara e shekujve, nje sinteze e vepres se natyres dhe te njerezve me nje vesk te ndritshem te historise dhe te artit. Ne portat e Lezhes mund te hysh pa trokitur, dhe duke e njohur fytyren dhe thelbin e saj, vetem mund te magjepsesh pambarimisht. Lezha eshte nje grishje e perhershme dhe nje estetike e gjalle e sendeve dhe qyteterimit iliro-shqiptar, nje stacion diturak i mijevjecareve dhe i kenaqesive te vecanta te banoreve dhe te udhetareve. Cdo tregim mitologjik per Lezhen i paraprin historise se saj plot motive dhe kontraste nga me te ndryshmet. Jo me kot, kronikania dhe eruditja bizantine Ana Komnena, ne shek.XII, e quan Lezhen nje qytet te ngritur ne ajer, qe mund te shihet nga te gjitha anet. Nuk eshte thjesht metafore e skajshme, por vetvetiu cdo shikues mund ta veshtroje Lezhen ne lartesine e historise se saj, ne ajrin e shekujve si te dale nga frymemarjet poetike te poetit Mjeda, qe ka shkruar mrekullisht dhe poetikisht per Lezhen. Ne Lezhe, nga te kater anet, te rrethojne metaforat e historise. Cdo njeri jeton midis tyre dhe ketu qendron vete sekreti i mbijeteses. Historia e njerit prej qyteteve me te vjeter te Shqiperise Nuk mund te gabonte Ana Komnena, ne shek.XII, kur e quan Lezhen nje qytet te ngritur ne ajer, qe mund te shihet nga te gjitha anet. Jo me shume sesa metafore, Lezha eshte nje qytet, ku jane perplasur dallget e pafundme te historise se Shqiperise. Atje ka qene Cezari, dhe po atje, Skendeerbeu, u kerkoi besen princerve shqiptare. Duke iu "larguar" Krishtit , zbulimi me i madh arkeologjik i epokes se bronxit, eshte gjetja e thesarit prej 120 sopata prej bronxi, shumica te vogla, te tipit kelt dhe te tjerat me te medha te tipit "dalmato-adriatikas". Ky thesar u gjet ne Torovica, 13 km ne Veri te Lezhes. Per historianet, Lezha, si qytet me hershmerine e saj, perfaqeson nje qerthull te nje fisi ilir, prej te cilit trashegonte emrin e tij "Lissitan". Ka nje rimekembje te Lezhes ne fillimin e shek.VI. Keshtjella e Lezhes eshte ne listen e rindertimeve te medha te Perandorit ilir Justiniani i Madh dhe permendet ne librin e Prokopit te Qezarese... Lezha, njerezit dhe besimi i saj Qyteti antik i Lezhes cilesohet si "Lissitan". Jane bere disa zberthime etimologjike deri me sot nga dijetare te ndryshem. Eshte perngjasuar emri Lezhe, apo Liss me fjalen shqipe "Lis' c'ka perben nje etimologji popullore. Nga qyteti kane dale disa personalitete shume te njohura te vendit dhe te huaja... Veshtrim historik mbi Lezhen Ftillezimi i historise njerezore gjallon ne Lezhe qe ne periudhen parahistorike, ne epoken e bronxit dhe te hekurit. Arkeologjia hap enigmat e mbyllura te zanafilles. I vetmi objekt perfaqesues i dores se njeriut prehistorik, qe eshte gjetur deri me sot, ne kete areal eshte nje sopate e vogel prej guri punuar, gjetur rastesisht, gjate germimeve per hapjen e themeleve te nje godine ne qendren e Lezhes. Eshte sopate guri, e tipit te quajtur "gjuhe lope". Vetvetiu, kjo veper ne miniature, zmadhohet ne perfytyrimin tone, si deshmi e ekzistences se vendbanimit prehistorik dhe eshte nje motiv ngacmues per zbulimet e ardhshme ne rrafshin e prehistorise. Epoka e bronxit dhe e hekurit perfaqesohet nga nje koleksion objektesh: arme, vegla pune, vathe, fibula etj. Zona e Lezhes dhe zonat ne kufi te saj jane zona minerale te pasura me baker. Ky resurs ka qene gjithnje burim i jetes dhe i punes. Zbulimi me i madh arkeologjik i epokes se bronxit eshte gjetja e thesarit prej 120 sopata prej bronxi, shumica te vogla te tipit kelt dhe te tjerat me te medha te tipit "dalmato-adriatikas". Ky thesar u gjet ne Torovica, 13 km ne Veri te Lezhes. Mes tyre, ishte dhe nje sepate bronxi e tipit italik, qe saktesoi datimin e krejt thesarit ne shek. X para eres sone. Ky thesar shpreh nje faze paraardhese te sistemit monetar, sepse shkembimi i tyre, parakupton vlerat e sopatave, si simbole paramonetare te shkembimit. Koder-varret, varrezat tumulare, qe ndodhen ne te gjithe hapesiren cirkulare te Lezhes, kane dhene objekte te rendesishme te kultures se hershme ilire. Mes tyre eshte gjetur dhe nje shpate e tipit "Niken", prej bronxi, gje qe simbolizon trafikun dhe lidhjen me kulturen e gjeo-mikenas, vetekuptohet nepermjet detit ne kete qerthull. Materiali arkeologjik, i zbuluar ne Blinisht ne Troshan, ne Daj, ne Kallmet, ne Spite, ne Malesi te Lezhes tregon per nje cikel te vendbanimeve parahistorike te etnosit ilir. Madje, edhe ne kreshten e malit te Shetbunit, jane gjetur gjurme muresh te sistemit mbrojtes parahistorik, qe i takon si kohe periudhes se vone te bronxit. Qendrat prehistorike vetvetiu shndrrohen ne qendra protourbane, paraqytetar. Vendbanimet e fortifikuara protourbane jane jo vetem ne malin e Shelbunit, por edhe ne vete kodren e Lezhes. Keto vendbanime protourbane do te koncentrohen dhe do te krijojne nje simbioze per te kaluar ne fazen me te larte ate urbane, pra te struktures qytetare dhe te konceptit te ekzistences dhe funksionimit te qytetit antik. Faza urbane nis dhe dokumentohet nga autoret e lashte dhe permendet me emrat Lis, Lissos, Lisso, Lissum. Banoret e qytetit jane quajtur Lisitam. Emrat etnike, sipas Stefan Bizantinit qene : Lissios dhe Lisseus. Jeta qytetare eshte fryt i zhvillimeve ne strukturen ekonomiko-shoqerore ne Ilirine Jugperendimore gjate shekujve 5-6 para eres sone. Ne te vertete kemi te bejme me epoken e jetes qytetare, ne te gjitha qendrat e medha ne bregdetin lindor te Adriatikut, me njekohesine e strukturimit qytetar ne Shkoder, Ulqin, Rizon etj. Duke u bazuar ne formen e mirefillte dhe te plote te qytetit te zhvilluar te Lezhes, me perfundimin tipik te sistemit mbrojtes, mund te caktojme se jeta urbane e tij lidhet me fundin e shek.IV para eres sone. Te rralla jane qytetet antike te Shqiperise, qe kane ndertime mbrojtese te fortifikuara, aq te bukura dhe te fuqishme per nga konstruksioni, teknika e ndertimit dhe pozicioni. Lezha eshte nje nga qytetet me te medha dhe me te fortifikuara te krejt Ilirise. Madje, sistemi i fortifikimit te Lezhes, eshte me i fuqishem se ai i Apolonise dhe Ilirise. Lezha funksionon si qytet bregdetar dhe njekohesisht si liman lumor, ne skajin me jugor te shtetit ilir te Ardianeve dhe spikat per rolin e rendesishem ne shek.III p.e.sone. Lezha eshte pike strategjike per levizjen e Flotes Ushtarake Detare Ilire dhe behet nje qender emblematike ne kohen e sundimit te mbretereshes ilire, Teuta, e cila riorganizoi dhe fuqizoi Floten Detare Ilire per operacionet luftarake ndaj Epidamnit, Korkyres, qyteteve te tjera te Greqise, deri ne thellesi te Mesdheut. Qyteti i Lezhes dhe fortifikimi i tij Akrolisi, per here te pare, shenohet ne burimet historike nga historiani Polidi, i shek.II para eres sone. Ky autor i jep hapesire ne pershkrimet e tij luftrave iliro-romake, ngjarjeve, qe u zhvilluan ne token ilire gjate luftrave maqedono romake, gjate viteve 264 dhe 146 para eres sone. Qyteti i Lezhes eshte emer kryesor ne traktatin e paqes, ndermjet mbretereshes ilire Teuta dhe perfaqesuesve te Romes ne vitin 229 para eres sone. Lezha caktohet nga romaket si kufiri me jugor i lundrimit te anijeve luftarake ilire ne Adriatik. Fakti, qe romaket e njohin kete qytet, eshte domethenes. Por, kufizimi i levizjes se Flotes Ilire nuk u respektua gjate, ne vitin 220 para eres sone, strategu i famshem ilir Skerdelajdi se bashku me Demeter Farin, u nisen nga bregdeti i Ilirise me 90 anije, kaluan kufirin tabu te Lezhes dhe vazhduan lundrimin luftarak ne drejtim te ishujve Kylkade. Eshte pikerisht Polibi, i cili thote se Filipi V, mbreti i Maqedonise shpresonte te shtinte ne dore Lezhen dhe Akrolisin. Ai perpiloi nje plan strategjik, u nis me ushtri te madhe tokesore dhe mbas nje udhetimi 2-ditor, qendroi prane lumit Ardoksan, prane Lezhes. Polibi u impresionua dhe qe i kujdesshem para ketij qyteti te fortifikuar shume mire. Akrolisi ishte me i larte dhe akoma me i fortifikur, duke e bere te pamundur pushtimin e tij. Filipi i V, synoi ne hapesiren midis Lezhes dhe rrezes se malit te Akrolisit. Ai pjesen me te zgjedhur te ushtareve te armatosur lehte e fshehu ne disa lugina te pyllezuara nga ana e brendshme e tokes. Me pjesen tjeter te ushtrise, ai sulmoi nga ana e detit nga perendimi. Polibi shenon "brenda ne Lezhe ishin grumbulluar forca te medha, nga krahinat e aferme ilire, te ardhura menjehere aty, sapo kishin degjuar per ardhjen e Filipit. Sa per Akrolisin iliret kishin besim aq te madh ne fortifikimin e tij, saqe kishin lene atje vetem nje ushtri te paket per ta ruajtur". Ahere Filipi V perdori nje strategji ushtarake, mbajti ne fushe ushtaret e armatosur rende, kurse ata qe ishin armatosur lehte i nisi sulm drejt kodrave. Vendasit i thyen lehte pararojat e Filipit dhe duke marre guxim nga kjo dolen nga qyteti dhe zbriten ne fushe. Te njejten gje, bene edhe ushtaret qe ruanin Akrolisin, qe kujtuan se Filipi u kthye dhe po terhiqej nga fusha e betejes. Por, ne kete cast, ushtaret maqedonas, qe ishin te fshehur u turren me force kunder ilireve. Gjithashtu edhe ushtaret e armatosur rende ne fushe te Filipit kundersulmuan. Trupa mbrojtese e Akrolisit nuk pati kohe te rikthehet ne fortifikimin e tyre, sepse ju pre rruga nga ushtaret maqedonas, qe i kishin zene prite. Fale kesaj strategjie dinake, Filipi V, mbas luftimesh te medha dhe te pergjakshme e pushtoi Lezhen dhe Akrolisin. Kjo gje ndodhi ne vitin 213 para eres sone. Filipi V me 216 dhe 214 para eres sone kish sulmuar dy here edhe qytetin e Apolonise dhe kish kercenuar edhe Epidamnin, por nuk mundi t'i pushtonte. Por pushtimi maqedonas qe i shkurter. Eshte Polibi, qe e permend qytetin e Lezhes, ne shek e II para eres sone si qytet rezidencial i Gentit, mbretit te famshem dhe te fundit ilir. Ne kete qytet te fortifikuar, Genti, priti delegacionin maqedonas, te derguar nga Taseu, mbreti i Maqedonise, per te finalizuar nje marreveshje per lidhjen e nje alenace miqesore mes shtetit ilir dhe atij maqedon. Keto bisedime me kthim dhe dergim delegacionesh perfunduan ne qytetin Meteon te Labeatise. Marreveshja u arrit dhe mbreti Gent dergoi perfaqesuesit e tij se bashku me ato te Perseut per te shkuar ne ishullin e Rodit per te bere se bashku nje aleance tripaleshe kunder Romes. Sipas kronikave historike, Genti i pozicionuar ne lufte te hapur kunder romakeve, mblodhi ne qytetin e Lezhes 15.000 luftetare te armatosur. Ai nisi nje njesi luftarake prej 1000 kembesoresh dhe 10 kaloresish te kryesuar nga i vellai, per te nenshtruar fisin e Kavove, ndersa vete u nis kunder qytetit ilir Basanje, 5 milje larg Lisit, qe ne ate lak kohor ishte aleat i romakeve. Gjithashtu, Genti dergoi dhe 80 anije, per te placitur tokat e epidamnasve dhe apoloniateve, qe ishin pro Romes. Keto veprime te Gentit paten nje kunderveprim te fuqishem te romakeve dhe ne luften iliro-romake te vitit 168 para eres sone, Genti u dorezua ne qytetin e tij, qe ishte kryeqender e shtetit ilir ne Shkoder. Duke pare burimet e lashta dhe te dhenat e autoreve antike, mesojme se per themelimin e qytetit te Lezhes i atribuohet nje rol kolonizues nje personaliteti te njohur te kohes Dionist Plak, tiran energjik i Sirakuzes. Keshtu, Diodori i Sicilise, qe ka jetuar ne kohen e Jul Qezarit dhe Augustit, thote se Dionisi plak, kishte projektuar nje fushate te kolonizimit te bregdetit ilir te Adriatikut me drejtim nga perendimi ne lindje dhe kish derguar kolone per te themeluar qytetin e Lezhes, ne vitin 385 para eres sone. Kjo e dhene historike eshte marre si e mireqene nga shume dijetare, por edhe eshte vene ne dyshim nga dijetare te tjere. Ne te vertete, qe ne shek.XVIII, nga dijetari Lucius eshte vene ne dyshim themelimi i nje kolonie saraguziane ne Lezhe, i cili thote se ka nje konfondim dhe lapsus grafik te emrit ne kronika, se nuk eshte themeluar qyteti Lissos, por qyteti Issa, ne ishullin Hva ne bregdetin dalmat. Pra, ky konfondim toponimik, ka krijuar nje debat ne rrafshin e dijetareve historiane. Nje analize te hollesishme te tezave mosperputhese per kolonizimin ose jo nga ana e Dionisit Plak te Sirakuzes, eshte bere nga dijetari G.Novak, i cili eshte nga njohesit me te mire te veprimtarise kolonizuese te Dionisit Plak ne Adriatik. Ne te vertete teza se Lezha eshte themeluar nga Dionisi Plak i Sirakuzes me 390-394 para eres sone, eshte hedhur poshte me argumente te shumte te dala nga germimet arkeologjike nga ana e dijetareve shqiptare, por edhe me pare nga arkeologe te huaj. Ndonese nuk mund te mohohet historikisht nje ndikim nga perendimi ne Lindje i Dionisit Plak te Sirakuzes edhe ne Lezhe, prapseprape nuk mund te behet fjale per nje kolonizim, sepse funksionimi i Lezhes si njesi e plote qytetare ne shek.IV para eres sone, qe nje realitet i pamohueshem dhe se deri me sot nuk jane gjetur deshmi dhe gjurme te kultures saraguziane, as monedha dhe as objekte materiale te Sirakuzes ne qytetin e Lezhes. Themelimi i Lezhes?! Themelimi i qytetit te Lezhes eshte nje ceshtje e hapur shkencore, por teza e autoktonise ilire te qytetit te Lezhes, qe paralelizohet ne te njejten hapesire kohore edhe me qytete te tjera ilire te medha eshte me bindese dhe me e sakte. Lezha, si qytet me hershmerine e saj, perfaqesonte nje qerthull te nje fisi ilir prej te cilit trashegonte emrin e tij Lissitan. Ky emer dokumentohet nepermjet monedhave te prera nga qyteti. Me vone, Lezha, do te jete kryeqendra e krahines se banuar nga pirustet, qe sipas Strabonit benin pjese edhe ne fiset ilire panone, qe paten prijes Baton, gje qe terthorazi jepet edhe nga dokumente te tjera. Pirustet dhe desidiatet dalmate, ne gjysmen e dyte te shek.I, jane quajtur nga dijetari romak Paterkuli si te pathyeshem, jo vetem ne saj te pozites se vendeve dhe maleve, por dhe te natyres se tyre te eger dhe te zotesise se tyre te cuditeshme luftarake. Dijetari Tit Livi dimensionon zonen-ushtri te fisit ilir te pirusteve, konkretisht ndermjet taulanteve, desaredeve, banoreve te Rizonit, Ulqinit dhe Shkodres. Ne kohen e mbretit ilir Gent, fisi ilir i pirusteve perbente nje nga forcat kryesore te tij luftarake kunder romakeve. Edhe pas pushtimit romak te Ilirise, pirustet zhvilluan rezistence te ashper dhe per te shuar kryengritjet e pirusteve vjen vete ne Iliri, Jul Cezari. E tere historia e mesiperme, tregon jo vetem levizjet e medha nga Lindja (maqedonasit) dhe nga Perendimi (romaket), por edhe vete strukturen e organizuar te ilireve, lufterat e tyre per liri dhe mosnenshtrim dhe caktimin e Lezhes si nje qytet emblematik, emri i te cilit referohet ne traktate apo ne kronika te rendesishme te ngjarjeve me karakter nderballkanik por edhe mesdhetaro-adriatikas. Zhvillimi urbanistik i Lezhes Qyteti antik i Lezhes eshte i vendosur ne nje terren te dyfishte: kodrinor dhe fushor dhe muret rrethuese perfshijne nje siperfaqe prej 20 ha. Urbanistika e qytetit te fortifikuar ka kater zona kryesore: 1.Zona e pjeses se siperme. E vendosur ne maje te kodres, 2. Zona e pjeses se mesme eshte e shtrire ne shpatet kodrimore 3. Zona e pjeses se poshtme eshte poshte kodres 4. Zona breglumore eshte me shtrat te lumit Drin dhe murit perendimor te qytetit. Sipas studjuesit Koco Zhegu, sejcila nga keto zona, ka patur nje funksion te vecante dhe njekohesisht te nderlidhur. Keshtu, ka ekzistuar nga zona e I deri tek e IV, ku duke respektuar dhe pozicionin natyror te mbrojtur, dhe shtrirjet urbane kane qene vendosur institucionet shteterore, territori i banuar ne menyre te dendur, qendra zejtaro-tregtare dhe me poshte porti lumor, qe nderlidhte Lezhen me tere rruget detare te Adriatikut. Pjese perberese e Lezhes ishte Akrolisi, qe ishte ne piken kulmore dhe me te vecante te sistemit mbrojtes te qytetit. Planimetria urbanistike e Lezhes eshte e vecante dhe e paperseritur ne asnje nga qytetet ilire te njohura deri me sot. Mund te thuhet se moduli urbanistik i Lezhes antike nuk eshte bere sipas shembullit te qyteteve bashkokohore ne Greqi, Maqedoni dhe Epir, por nuk mund te karakterizohet tipologjikisht si qytet me akropol. Urbanistika e periudhes ilire trashegon deri me sot, planimetrine e mureve rrethuese, kullat mbrojtese, te gjitha hyrjet dhe nje pjese te rruges kryesore te pjeses se poshtme te ketij qyteti. Ne planimetrine e Lezhes ilire, percaktohen qarte 11 porta te medha dhe te vogla, qe lejonin te hyje ne qytet ne te gjitha drejtimet. Nga keto, dy jane ne pjesen e siperme, 6 ne te mesmen dhe 3 ne qytetin e poshtem. Ne qytetin e siperm, porta kryesore ka qene e vendosur ne anen lindore per te komunikuar me Akrolisin, porta e dyte qe ne anen Veriore, qe e lidhte qytetin me zonen fushore me krahinen veriore. Porta me e madhe ka nje hapesire drite prej 4,20 m dhe ne zgjidhje planimetrike eshte krejt e vecante ne krahasim me te tjerat. Nje tjeter porte e vecante e qytetit quhet porta e burimit, sepse kishte lidhje me nje burim uji ne afersi te saj. Ne qytetin e mesem porta kryesore quhet ajo e Gaviavit. Si element karakteristik te portave te qytetit jane permasat e tyre madheshtore, gje qe nuk vihet re ne qytete te tjera ilire. Zgjidhjet e tyre arkitektonike jane pershtatur me terrenin, pjerresine dhe funksionet perkatese. Brenda qytetit te Lezhes, ruhet dhe rrjeti i rrugeve te degezuara dhe te kryqezuara ne brendesi. Nga te jashtmet, qe hyjne ne qytet jane tri, ajo qe vinte nga Jugu, nje tjeter nga Veriu dhe e treta nga Verilindja. Skema e mureve mbrojtese te Lezhes perfshin nje gjatesi pej 2600 m. Jo me kot, Polibi ka fiksuar pershtypjen shume te madhe, qe i ben keto mure mbretit Filipit V te Maqedonise. Pjesa e siperme e quajtur Akrolis eshte pjesa me speciale e fortifikimit. Trajtimi stilistik i mureve permban dy stile ndertimi, qe i perkasin nje faze te vetme kohore, qe lidhen me vecorite stilistike dhe morfologjike te mureve epirote-ilire. Nga nje llogaritje e perafert del se jane afro 100 mije metro kub gure dhe mbi 80 mije cope blloqe. Kjo kryeveper inxhinierike ndertimore eshte e pashembullt ne territorin shqiptar. Skulpturat Arti i skulptures dokumentohet me disa deshmi unikale. Me 1978, gjate germimeve arkeologjike ne mes te Katedrales se Shen Nikolles eshte gjetur nje bazament ne formen e nje drejtkendeshi ne permasat 1,98 x 2,86 m, mbi te cilen ka qene ngritur nje statuje, qe sot nuk ruhet. Gjithashtu eshte gjetur nje fragment skulpturor i nje trupi gruaje, te kohes helenistike. Me mire nga te gjithe ruhet nje altorelief, qe paraqet nje figure mitologjike : Erosin. Kjo gdhendje eshte mjeshterore dhe e realizuar ne mermer te bardhe. Erosi eshte hyu i dashurise, ka krahe gjysem te hapur dhe eshte i shtrire ne pozicion fjetjeje. Ka mundesi t'i takoje llojit te eroseve te karakterit memorial, qe zbukurojne monumentet perkujtimore. Kjo kryeveper artistike i takon shekullit II-III para Krishtit. Nje skulpture tjeter eshte figura e nje njeriu, gdhendur ne nje bllok guri me shtat mesatar dhe me nje kapele te "tipit pileus" ne koke. Kemi dhe deshmine e skulpturave te vogla prej balte te pjekur. Eshte gjetur nje kallep prej balte te pjekur (nje matrice), qe ka sherbyer per riprodhimin e figurimave te quajtura terrakota. Nga kallepi riprodhohet nje skene mitologjike ne miniature, qe paraqet tre figura te vendosura ne mes te nje sfondi me elemente zbukurimore, te imituar nga arkitektura monumentale e kohes helenistike. Artizanati dhe zejtaria Artizanati ndertimor lidhet me prodhimin e tjegullave dhe pllakave prej balte, me pocerine vendase shume te zhvilluar. Nje numer tjegullash mbajne vulen e pronarit te punishtes me emrin EOBTAIO. Ky emer lidhet me te njejtin emer, qe gjendet edhe me monedhat e gur-varret e zbuluara ne qytetin e Durresit. I madh eshte numri i amforave te zbuluara ketu, disa prej te cilave kane edhe vula ne forme simbolesh apo monogramesh. Ne disa amfora vula ka te rafiguruar lulen e sheges, simbol ky i njohur per amforat me prejardhje nga ishulli i Rodit. Nje vule e nje amfore tjeter mban emrin ilir Gent dhe emrin tjeter po ilir Suri, pronar i punishteve vendase. Jane gjetur edhe ene tryeze me kanilyra te tipit inafie dhe ene te tipit megara. Keto objekte i perkasin si kohe shek.III-i para Krishtit. Me interes jane dhe objektet prej bronxi apo dhe prej hekuri si fibula, byzylyke, unaza, gjilpera, grepa peshkimi, thumba dhe gozhde te vogla, maja heshtash, shpata etj. Nga nje gur varri i gjetur ne Lezhe, i shek.II para Krishtit, mesojme emrin e arkitektit Hieroni, i biri i Leonit. Eshte fjala per nje arkitekt, qe ka punuar ne kete qytet ilir. Monedhat Jane gjetur shume monedha prej bronxi dhe argjendi. Koleksioni numizmatik i Lezhes, perfshin shume monedha me origjine nga Durresi me siglen "DYRR". Ketu eshte gjetur dhe monedha e mbretit ilir Ballaios, prere me 167-135 para Krishtit. Nje numer i konsiderueshem monedhash jane nga prerjet autonome te qytetit te Lezhes, te cilat imitojne ato te Shkodres. Ato mbartin legjenden LISSITAN dhe kane elemente zbukurimore teper tipike, sic eshte figura e anijes Liburne. Keto prerje jane bere me 229-213 para Krishtit. Simbole te ketyre monedhave jane figura e Zeusit me trekendesh, e Artemisit me rrufe, ose me figuren e dhise. Perdoret dhe figura e mburojes dhe perkrenares ilire. Te gjithe keto elemente lidhen me boten e mirefillte ilire dhe duket qarte ndikimi labeat i Shkodres, si kryeqender e shtetit ilir. Lezha gjate pushtimit romak Mbas pushtimit romak te Ilirise se Jugut, me 168 para Krishtit, Lezha permendet si "Municip". Ajo e ruan rendesine si qender ushtarako-administrative dhe si baze detare per Adriatikun verior. Ne periudhen romake pati disa rindertime te rendesishme te qytetit ilir. Sidomos ne Akropol, ne zonen e qytetit kodrinor, ne qytetin e poshtem dhe ne portin lumor. Por trashegimia e traditave ndertimore vendase mbijeton dhe eshte gjithmone zoteruese. Ne zonen kodrinore ku qene vendosur kolonet romake jane gjetur dhe germadhat e banesave te tyre prej guri. Rindertimi romak i qytetit ka qene i pjesshem. Jane zbuluar dy mbishkrime ne latinisht, qe bejne fjale per kete rindertim. Mbishkrimi i pare i gjetur ne Porten e Gaviarit, ben fjale per rindertimin e portes dhe te kulles ne te djathte te Portes. Ne mbishkrimin e dyte, 20 m larg te parit, flitet per rindertimin e murit, nen kujdesin e magjistratit ekzekutiv te Luk Gaviarit dhe te Meges. Nje mbishkrim i trete i demtuar eshte gjetur ne nje bllok guri, ne anen veriore, por eshte i palexueshem. Kurse mbishkrimin e IV, e ka pare me syte e tij dhe e ka lexuar Qiriako i Ankones, i cili e ka vizituar Lezhen me 1463. Qiriako thote se mbishkrimi flet per rindertimin e mureve rrethuese prej te njejteve magjistrate romake. Rezulton se rindertimi romak i mureve eshte bere 250 vjet pas fortifikimit ilir. Ne periudhen romake pati ndertime te tipit termal me sistem hidraulik te zhvilluar, si dhe perdorimi i teknikave "Okus retikulatum" apo dhe thjesht "Retikulatum" te shek.I-II pas Krishtit. Lezha ne Antikitetin e vone dhe periudhen bizantine Lezha, ne shekujt e pare pas Krishtit nuk u zbeh si qender qytetare. Administrativisht bente pjese ne provincen e Prevalit, qe kishte si qender Shkodren. Ne periudhen e vone antike me emrin e Lezhes lidhen dy rruge. Rruga, qe lidhte Salonen me Dyrrahun dhe rruga qe nisje nga Lezha ne qytetin Nais. Ka nje rimekembje te Lezhes ne fillimin e shek.VI. Keshtjella e Lezhes eshte ne listen e rindertimeve te medha te Perandorit ilir Justiniani i Madh dhe permendet ne librin e Prokopit te Qezarese. Rindertimet e kesaj kohe jane te dukshme dhe qyteti bizantin i Lezhes hyn te qendrat me te medha te kohes. Qendra kthehet ne nje qender episkopale dhe madje permendet me emrin i peshkopit Gjon ne vitin 592. Lezha ne shekujt VII-XII Kronikani i njohur si Anonimi i Ravenes e permend Lezhen ne shek.VII-VIII si qytet bregdetar ilir. Ne kete periudhe ka ndodhur procesi me i rendesishem i transformimit te ilireve te lashte ne arberit e hershem. Kjo gje vertetohet edhe nga materiali arkeologjik i varrezes arberore te zbuluar ne Qafen e Kalase. Ky material arkeologjik eshte tipik me kulturen materiale arberore, qe lidhet me Durresin e qendrat e tjera te Shqiperise. Ka dhe nje rifortifikim tjeter te qytetit ne fund te shek.VIII. Me kete rast, ndertohen kulla te reja dhe perdoren teknika te reja. Keshtu keshtjella e Lezhes, perben nje simbioze te ndertimeve ilire, romake dhe bizantine. Autoret bizantine si : Konstandin Porfyro Gjeneti, Kedreni dhe Ana Komnena flasin per rendesine e madhe te qytetit te fortifikuar te Lezhes. Ana Komnena tregon se pikerisht ne Lezhe, perandori Aleks Komneni, grumbulloi forcat e tij per t'i cuar ne mbrojtjen e qytetit te Durresit, gjate rrethimit te Durresit nga ushtria normane e udhehequr nga Bohemundi me 1107. Ne shekujt e mevonshem, Lezha perfshihet ne Principaten e Arberise, prane Dukatit te Durresit te krijuar nga Republika Veneciane. Nga aktmarreveshja e Dhimitrit "Kryezoti i Arberise" me Republiken e Raguzes, rreth viteve 1208-1215 ku behet fjale per shkembime tregtare dhe per transport mallrash pa taksa, si ne rruget tokesore ashtu dhe ne ato detare, vetekuptohet dhe rendesia e qytetit te Lezhes, si pike kyce te raporteve te Arberise me Republiken e Raguzes. Me 1393, qyteti i Lezhes, iu dorezua Republikes se Venedikut nga Progon Dukagjini. Keshtu Lezha perjeton perfshirjen ne shtetin venedikas, gje, qe me disa nderprerje vijoi deri me vdekjen e Gjergj Kastriotit, deri ne shek.XV. Viti 1478 eshte viti i pushtimit te Lezhes nga turqit. Hyjnite ilire dhe Lezha Gjate periudhes se shtetit ilir, deri ne pushtimi romak ne Lezhe mbijetojne kultet dhe hyjnite ilire. Ne kufijte e Lezhes kemi mbijetesen e te ashtuquajturit Zeus Pathius, nje interpretim vendas i kryehyjnise politeiste te lashte. Nga numismatika e Lezhes kuptojme ekzistencen e hyjnise Artemis, te quajtur edhe Diana apo Zana, mbrojtese e pyjeve dhe kopeve. Ajo qe eshte me e rendesishme dhe me kryesore eshte se pikerisht nga nje monedhe e Lezhes njihemi me Hyun e mirefillte te detrave, te njohur me emrin Redon. Kete zbulim e ka bere arkeologu Hasan Ceka, i cili vuri re ne nje monedhe te Lezhes ekzistencen e nje figure burri me kapele karakteristike me strehe te gjate, te quajtur "Kausia". Kjo monedhe ka te shkruar dhe legjenden Redon. Pjesa e prapme e monedhes ka figuren e nje anije ilire, nje liburne, te perdorur nga labeatet. Deri vone, portreti i burrit me kapele, eshte konsideruar si ai i mbretit ilir Gent, dikush tjeter e ka quajtur si nje Hermes. Por monedha e Lezhes me kete portret vazhdon te pritet edhe pas renies rob te mbretit Gent, me 168 para Krishtit. Ne nje prerje te vitet 135 p.K mbijeton monedha me portretin e burrit, gje qe perjashton mundesine, qe te jete portreti i mbretit ilir Gent. Hasan Ceka konkludoi me te drejte se kemi te bejme me figuren e Hyut Ilir te Detrave Redon, emri i te cilit mbijeton ne toponimin e Kepit te Rodonit, ne Veri te Durresit. Kete e perforcon edhe figura e anijes ilire ilire, Lempes ne shpine te monedhes dhe zbulimi para ca kohe i disa mbishkrimive ne Kepin Leuka, ne Jug te Italise te disa anijeve ilire, njera nga te cilat mban emrin Redon. Hyu Redon eshte nje kryeemer i mitologjise ilire dhe se bashku me Hyun e Luftrave Medaur, perben nje dyshe kryesore te mitologjise klasike ilire. Kulti i Artemisit si kult ilir ka patur nje jehone te vecante ne territorin e Lezhes. Keshtu ne krahinen e Velipojes, ne mes te detit dhe malit te Rencit ekziston "Pylli i Zanave" ose edhe "Kodra e Nuseve". Sipas legjendes, qe mbijeton deri me sot, ketu ka patur 600 Zana, 300 te veshura me guna te bardha dhe 300 me guna te zeza. Sipas nje profecie te vjeter keto zana do t'i largonin nga ky territor njeriu me dy koke. Nje mbremje ato pane ne perendim te diellit nen nje peme dy barinj, qe flinin krye me krye. Keshtu, kujtuan se kish ardhur njeriu me dy koke dhe u larguan pergjithnje. Sipas Milan Shuflait emri Velipoje eshte toponim sllav, qe do te thote "Fusha e Zanave". Ne shkrimin e Preng Docit te vitit 1885 flitet per fopografine e Lezhes. Ai deshmon se ka pare tri pllaka mermeri, njera kish fytyren e nje burri dhe te nje gruaje me mbishkrim greqisht, e dyta kish nje luan te ngritur perpjete ne kembe dhe e treta nje shqiponje krahehapur me nje gjarper me kthetra. Keto monumente nuk jane ruajtur. Mund te themi se keto monumente kane fiksuar kultin pagan te Aferdites dhe te Dionisit, stemen me luanin anzhuin te Topiasve dhe je tjeter steme, qe mund te lidhet me shqiponjen dukagjinase si hierladi e Principates se Arberise. Shengjini, ose Ninfeumi Nje qytet asteroid i Lezhes eshte Shengjini, 8 km ne Veriperendim, ne bregun e Adriatikut. Jul Cezari, ne vepren "Lufta Civile" e permend emrin e ketij limani si Nymfeum ne vitin 48 para Krishtit. Ketu erdhi Flota e Mark Antonit ne fushaten e Cezarit kunder Pompeut. Emri Nymfeun lidhet me ceten e nymfave apo te zanave. Nymfeuni, eshte njohur ne epoken romake, si nje liman shume i mbrojtur "Tutisimuss portus". Ne mesjete ky lima njihet me emra te tjere, quhet limani Meduo. Ne nje harte te shek.XIII te Pjeter Viskontit njihet madje edhe me emrin Medea. Gjate mesjetes permendet ky liman si "Portus", "Medue", "Porto di Medea". Etimologjia e ketij emri ka mbetur ende pa u sqaruar. Sipas A.Majerit termi Medua, lidhet me emrin antik te qytetit Medeon - Meduni i sotem, ne bregun dalmat. Sipas disa dijetareve te tjere emri Medea eshte nje jehone e mitit te argonauteve dhe te princesesh Medea te Kolkites, gjate shtegtimit ne Adriatik nga Ulqini deri ne ishullin e Korfuzit. Emri i Medeas eshte lidhur edhe me emrin e fshatit Mjede. Gjithsesi ky toponim mbart nje jehone mitologjike te sterlashte. Kurse Shengjin eshte nje kalk i emrit te shenjtorit Shen Gjin, ose i shenjtorit Shen Gjon Pagezuesi, qe shkurtimisht ka dhene fjalen Shengjin. Ne hartat e P.Gasparit dhe P.Coronellit, limani quhet San Giovanni di Medua. Kemi keshtu nje nderthurje te nje toponimi mitologjik pagan te lashte me emrin e nje shenjtori te krishtere. Pra nje simbioze mendesisht mitologjike dhe fetare deri ne kohen e sotme. Limani i Shengjinit ka qene ne te gjithe koherat limani detar i Lezhes. Kjo lidhje nuk eshte zhdukur asnjehere dhe ne ditet tona eshte perjetuar nje rol i ri i Shengjinit, lidhur edhe me rruget e lidhjes se Shqiperise me Kosoven. Limani i Shengjinit eshte me i rendesishmi liman detar ne Veri te Durresit. Vetvetiu merr atribute te vecanta per te ardhmen. P.Coronelli, kartograf i njohur venecian i shek.XVII ne harten e vet te Drinit dhe Bunes, e cileson Shengjinin si liman te afte per anije te medha (Porto Medua Capace di Grannavili). Krahas limanit te Shengjinit ne shekuj eshte shfrytezuar edhe nje tjeter lima fort i pershtatshem per strehimin e anijeve 2 km ne lindje te tij pikerisht ne vendin ku ndodhet sot e vecuar nga deti keneta e thelle e Knaves. Ky liman natyror permendet ne burimet dokumentare te shekujve XV-XVII me emrin "Saca", qe ruhet edhe sot si trashegim historik nga lagja Saka ne Jug te qytetit Shengjin. Rendesia e Limanit te Shengjinit u shtua mjaft vetem pas vitit 1880, kur Ulqini, ky qytet shqiptar ju dorezua padrejtesisht Malit te Zi, ne zbatim te vendimeve te Kongresit te Berlinit. Plazhi i Shengjinit perben nje nga resurset me te vecanta turistike detare, jo vetem te Lezhes por edhe te Shqiperise, sidomos duke patur parasysh parkun ekologjik te rrethines. Krishterimi ne Lezhe Ne territorin e Lezhes krishterimi eshte i hershem qe ne koherat apostolike, kjo deshmohet edhe arkeologjikisht, si dhe nga autoret e lashte. Nje rendesi te posacme per krishterimin e hershem ne Lezhe ka deshmia unikale e Marin Barletit ne librin e dyte te vepres se tij epokale "Historia e Gjergj Kastriot Skenderbeut". Barleti tregon per viset rreth Lezhes e Zadrimes perqark lumit Drin: atje shihen shume gjurme te lashtesise, qytete e tempuj fort te permendur te Perendise, te cilet tani te sheshuar dhe te bere germadhe po dergjen me shumice perpara syve tane. Po, ne kete vend, verehen dhe permendoret prej mermeri, ne te cilat mund te shikohen shume emra perandoresh romake etj. Ne to dhe disa gjurme, nga te cilat kuptohet me nje menyre te mjaftueshme se po ketu, apostulli i pare u ka predikuar njerezve besimin e Krishtit. Disa gjurme te bazilikave te Antikitetit te Vone flasin per nje krishterim te zhvilluar, i cili ne mesjete zoteron te tere zonen. Lezha permendet si qender peshkopale e rendesishme gjate periudhes se Perandorit ilir Justiani i Madh. Zbulimi 1 km larg Lezhes ne rrugen qe con ne Shengjin i absides se nje kishe te Antikitetit te Vone, i disa kapiteleve me gjethe akanti mund te identifikojne Katedralen e Peshkopit, njohur me emrin Joan, i cili emertohet peshkop i Lezhes me letren e Papa Georgit te I, derguar ne vitin 592. Ne shek.XIII shen Francesku i Asizit, gjate kthimit te tij nga Siria (para vitit 1221) ndali ne Lezhe, ku themeloi te parin kuvend franceskian ne Shqiperi. Dy dekada me vone ndertohet kisha e franceskaneve ne kodren perballe qytetit, e cila ka patur nje gur mbishkrimi te skalitur ne latinisht : POC TEMPLUM FRATON MINORUM AEDIFICATUM EST ANNO MCC XV Qe perkthehet ne shqip : Ky tempull i vellezerve minore franceskane eshte ndertuar me 1240. Nga te dhena te tjera historike, mesojme se ne keto treva kane levizur edhe pjesetaret e urdherit fetar te domenikaneve dhe te benediktineve. Sidoqofte, franceskanet jane urdheri fetar, qe ka mbijetuar me gjate ne kete zone. Nje gojedhene e ruajtur ne rajonet e Venedikut, sipas At Vincens Prenushit thote se Shen Francesku i Asizit, duke u larguar nga Shqiperia mori nje dege pishe te eger, qe e mbolli prane Kishes se Kuvendit Franceskan te ishullit Deserto afer Venecias. Pema u rrit dhe u quajt Kisha e Shen Franceskut. Deri vone eshte ruajtur trupi i thate i kesaj peme, grimcat e se ciles u shperndaheshin besimtareve per devocion. Kuvendet e vellezerve franceskane kane qene vatra te rendesishme intelektuale madje edhe te mesimit te gjuhes shqipe ne mesjete e me vone. Te dhena te shumta per besimin katolik ne Lezhe kemi nga relacionet drejtuar Papatit ne shek.XVII, ku rendesi te vecante merr familja e Bardhejve. Nga kjo familje kane dale peshkope e dijetare te famshem shqiptare si Tosol Bardhi (1490-1582), Nikolle Bardhi (1551-1617), Gjergj Bardhi i shek.XVII dhe sidomos Frang Bardhi i nipi i Gjergjit, nje nga figurat me madhore te kulturen kombetare shqiptare. Si kishtar i njohur, permendet edhe Mihal Bardhi, Nino Bardhi dhe Pal Bardhi, po ne shek.XVII. Nga familja e Bardhajve, shquhen edhe prijsa ushtarake si Preng dhe Pal Bardhi, qe sherbyen ne flamurin e Venedikut. Lidhur me rendesine e madhe te fese katolike si nderlidhese e shqiptareve me Italine dhe Evropen Perendimore, theksojme se Lezha behet qendra e dy kuvendeve te medha historike, e Kuvendit te Lezhes me 1444 dhe e Kuvendit te Arberit me 1703. Nga germimet arkeologjike, por dhe nga te dhenat e relacioneve te M.Bicit, B.Orsinit etj., mund te konstruktojme koleksionin e kishave te zones se Lezhes. M.Bici flet per nje kishe te madhe qe mbante 2000 vete, jashte qytetit ne breg te lumit te Drinit, ku sherbenin freterit franceskane, te cilet kishin edhe nje kuvend ne qytet. B.Orsini permend kishen e Shengjergjit ne qytet, kishen e Shen Marise se Bores, kishen e Shen Sebastianit, kishen e Shen Nuciates, kuvendin e vogel te freterve me nje kapele perbrenda, kishen e Shen Margarites, kishen e Shen Marise, kishen e Manastirit te Shen Antonit etj. Gjithashtu dokumentohet edhe kisha e Shen Ethumesie ne Kashnjet. Teodor Ipen flet per manastirin e vogel te Franceskaneve te rindertuar te shek.XX, ku ka qene dhe nje gur i murosur ne portal me mbishkrim ne gjuhen latine, pjese e nje arkitrau te portes se nje faltoreje me te vjeter. Figura: Kuvendi i Lezhes :Artikulli kryesorë Kuvendi i Lezhes Me 2 mars 1444 ne qytetin e Lezhes, qe ishte ne zoterimin e Venedikut u organizua kuvendi i princerve shqiptare, ku moren pjese Gjergj Arianiti, Andrea Topia, Nikollë Dukagjini, Pal Dukagjini, Teodor Korona Muzaka, Lek Zaharia, Lek Dushmani, Gjergj Stres Balsha, Pjetër Spani, Stefan Cenojevici etj. Ky kuvend u be ne Katedrelan e Shen Nikolles dhe jo rastesisht ne Lezhen venedikase. Kuvendi krijoi "Lidhjen Shqiptare" me Skenderbeun, si kryetar te saj me titullin : "Kapiten i Pergjithshem" (Capitaneus Generalis). Kuvendi i Lezhes eshte nga ngjarjet me te medha unifikuese te kombit shqiptar ne histori. Kuvendi i Arbenit, Merqi 1703thumb|right|300px :Artikulli kryesorë Kuvendi i Arbërit Ne janar te vitit 1703 ne fshatin Merqi te Lezhes u mbajt Kuvendi i Arbenit, i njohur ndryshe si Koncili i Arbenit. Ky kuvend u be me nismen e Papes me origjine shqiptare Klementi i XI, si dhe te autoritetit te arkipeshkvit te Tivarit, Disk Smajevic (1701-1713). Kuvendi i Arbenit mori vendime te rendesishme, jo vetem te karakterit organizativ fetar, por edhe politik dhe atdhetar. Sipas Dr. Engjell Sedaj, Kuvendi i Arbenit eshte kujtese e dokumentuar dhe e pashlyeshme e historise se popullit shqiptar ne dimensionet me te gjera te jetes se tij. Ky Kuvend eshte me i rendesishmi mbas Kuvendit skenderbejan te Lezhes 1444. Ne dokumentat historike turko-veneciane te shek.XV permendet shpesh Ishulli i Lezhes. Nje informacion i gjere per te eshte ne "Ditaret" e M.Sanutos. Lezha u pushtua nga turqit me 1478, qyteti u dogj, u shkaterrua, banoret e tij u zhvendosen ne nje zone, jo shume larg ne ishullin e formuar ne grykderdhjen e lumit te Drinit. Ishulli i Lezhes u be nje vendbanim kryesor per lezhianet. Ne 5 mars 1501, ne ishullin e Lezhes, zbarkoi nga Italia me trupa ushtarake nipi i Gjergj Kastriot Skenderbeut, i njohur si Skenderbeu i ri. Ai kryesoi kryengritjen mbareshqiptare, por qe pesoi shume shpejt disfate. Ne vitet 1478-1501, per 23 vjet, Ishulli i Lezhes, qe i vetmi vend ne bregdetin e Shqiperise se Veriut, qe qendroi i lire, i pavarur dhe i veteadministrueshem. Pushtimi otoman Me 1478 turqit pushtuan Lezhen, hapen varrin e Gjergj Kastriot Skenderbeut vdekur me 17 janar 1468, dhe e varrosen ne Katedralen e Shen Nikolles. Sipas tregimit te Marin Barletit, turqit i morren kockat e Skenderbeut, i mbeshtollen me flori dhe argjend per t'i perdorur si hajmali te pathyeshmerise ne beteja. Me 1506 pushtohet nga turqit edhe ishulli i Lezhes. Keshtu vendoset pushtimi otoman kudo. Nga nje mbishkrim i gdhendur ne nje pllake mermeri, mesojme se ne vitin 1521 nje pjese e keshtjelles se Lezhes, eshte ndertuar nga Sulejmani, biri i Selimit, i cili qe gjithashtu bir i Bajazit Konit. Procesi i rindertimit qe bere nen mbikqyrtjen e Muhamet Dervish Orguzit. Pushtimi otoman beri ndryshime ne strukturen urbanistike dhe arkitektonike te Lezhes. Gjate shekujve te ketij pushtimi nuk kane rreshtur kryengritjet dhe revoltat e shqiptareve kunder pushtuesve. Ne fillim te shek.XVIII Lezha ishte ne sanxhakun e Shkodres dhe ishte qendra e nahijes, qe quhej Nahi e Lezhes. Me 1768, Mehmet Pasha sulmoi lezhianet me nje ushtri 2500 vete po nuk i theu dot. Lezha, me 1770, u mor nga ushtria e Mehmet Pashe Bushatlliut. Me 1793, lezhianet perkrahen Kara Mahmut Bushatlliun, qe qe rrethuar ne Kalane e Shkodres nga turqit. Me 28 nentor 1793 lezhianet sulmuan ushtrine turke, qe kish rrethuar Shkodren, duke i shpartalluar ata. Lezha e perjetoi fuqishem epoken e Pavaresise se Shqiperise me 28 nentor 1912 si dhe te gjitha epokat e mepasshme deri ne ditet tona. Kultura Katedralja e Shen Nikolles :Artikulli kryesorë: Katedralja e Shën Nikollës Katedralja e Shen Nikolles ka nje rendesi te posacme historike per shqiptaret, jo vetem per Kuvendin e Lezhes, por edhe si vendvarrim i Gjergj Kastriot Skenderbeut. Kjo katedrale, ne shek.XVII, qe shndrruar ne xhami. Themelet e saj jane te shek.XIV, katedralja eshte e tipit bazilikar me gjatesi 17 m dhe gjeresi 8 m. Ruhet ne muret e saj nje afresk i Shen Nikolles. Sot rrrenojat e Katedrales se Shen Nikolles jane shruar ne memorialin e Gjergj Kastriot Skenderbeut, padyshim nje nga monumentet me te medha te historise kombetare te shqiptareve ne te gjitha koherat. Figura te shquara te Lezhes Nga Lezha kane dale figura te shquara jo vetem te nivelit kombetar por edhe boteror. Sipas studjuesit A.Mutjakovic, mbeshtetur ne disa dokumente shkrimore te arkivave te Raguzes, del se Andrea Aleks Durrsaku, skulptor dhe arkitekt gjenial i te ashtuquajtures Rilindje Dalmatine eshte me origjine te te pareve te tij nga Lezha. Ne shume dokumente te artistit ai e quan veten "Andrea De Alesio", qe lidhet me emrin e Lezhes ne mesjete. Ruhet kopja e testamentit te bere nga dora e Andreas, i cili e quan veten "Duca Sinovicch", qe interpretohet si forme e konvertuar e emrit te familjes se njohur shqiptare, te fisit te Dukagjineve qe kane qene edhe zoterinj te Lezhes. Emri i Lezhes Qyteti antik i Lezhes cilesohet si Lissitan. Jane bere disa zberthime etimologjike deri me sot nga dijetare te ndryshem. Eshte perngjasuar emri Lezhe, apo Liss me fjalen shqipe "Lis' c'ka perben nje etimologji popullore. Ka te tjere qe emrin Lezhe e lidhin me emrin Alesio, ngaqe permendet ne dokumentet mesjetare shume shpesh, me kuptimin Aleks, madje dhe Aleksander. Ky emer lidhet edhe me emrin e Llesh apo Lek Dukagjinit, si derivate te emrit me te plote Aleksander. Keto shpjegime etimologjike jane gjithashtu ne rrafshin e etimologjise popullore, dhe duhet thene, se emri topik Lissitam cka parakupton rrenjen Liss, eshte nje emer autentik ilir, kuptimi i te cilit, per arsye te nje lartesie teper te skajshme mund te themi se nuk ka mbetur i zberthyer shkencerisht kenaqshem deri me sot. Besime dhe praktika etnografike ne Lezhe Terheqese jane per vizitorin disa rite ne festa te motmotit, si ditet e kthimit te diellit per vere (22 - 23 dhjetor), Nata e Buzmit (24 dhjetor), Viti i Ri, dita e veres, shen Gjergji (6 maji), shen Gjini (24 qershor), po dhe ne raste te tjera. Naten e Buzmit, vene ne zjarr nje trung e dy a tre shkopinj te pergatitur enkas per ritet e kesaj nate. Kur dy vete ne mbremje sjellin buzmin ne vater, tere njerezit e familjes ngrihen ne kembe e thonin: "po vjen buzmi bujas", me gjethe e me bare, me edha e shqerra," mbas dimrit vjen vera...". Me kashten rituale te bere ne mbremje nen tryezen e festes, shkonin ne mesnate e benin lemin ne are, nje rreth me nje iks ne mes. Me kashten rituale lidhnin dhe pemet me fruta. Te tera keto, beheshin per mbaresi ne njerez, ne bageti, ne ekonomi bujqesore. :Artikulli kryesorë: Dita e Verës Diten e veres ndizeshin zjarre purifikues e per t'i dhene force diellit ne oborr e ne kopshtie. Nga grate beheshin rite magjike e kunder qenieve te tjera demtuese, grabitese. :Artikulli kryesorë: Dita e Novruzit Diten e Novruzit (dita e Zojes)) - 25 mars, besohej se nga cdo lloj bime kopshti e are, beheshin rite ne vreshta sidomos ne ate qe quhet Ane e Malit ne Lezhe ku kishte me shume hardhi me se hershmi duke rrokullisur nje buke e nje gogel djathe, nje femije te vogel, kjo per begati, mbaresi ne prodhim. :Artikulli kryesorë: Dita e Shën Gjegjit Shen Gjergji ishte feste me shume rite: gjerlberim, ndezje e zjarreve rituale ne vende publike, mbledhje lulesh e thurrje kurorash nga femije, lagia e njerezve te shtepise me "uje pa fole", shilarthi i femijeve ne peme, rite ne ara e nder bageti per mbaresi. :Artikulli kryesorë: Dita e Shën Gjinit Ne Zadrime e ne vise te tjera te Lezhes eshte shume e njohur festa e shen Gjinit me ritet e saj teper ngazelluese. Ndizen zjarre nder ara, ku digjen tere byket e mbetur nga viti i kaluar. Behen shtellunga me kashte, lidhen me litare a me fije kurperi, u jepet zjarr e ashtu te ndezur i sjellin ne ajer duke vrapuar, neper ara e duke shqiptuar disa vargje rituale per mbaresi ne prodhim. Keto behen per mbaresi e per t'i dhene force diellit si simbol i prodhimit te deshiruar ne te ardhmen. Kur nuk binte shi ne vere e thaheshin bimet e kopshteve e te arave, femijet, po me ndihme te plakave benin dordolecin. Mblidheshin bashke dege te gjelbra e qe quhej Dordoleci. E shetisnin ne fshat shtepi me shtepi e siper dordolecit i hidhnin uje duke shqiptuar kenget rituale ku kerkohej shi per arat. Kerkonin dhe dhurata ne shtepite ku shkonin... si shperblim per vepren qe benin. Politika Kryetar i Bashkisë së Lezhës ështe VIKTOR MARK TUSHAJ Ekonomia Lezha është një qendër e rëndësishme ekonomiko-industriale në Shqipëri. Për tu përmendur janë industria e peshkimit shumë e zhvilluar në zonën bregdetare të Shëngjinit. Ekonomia e qytetit bazohet më shumë në ... Transporti Lezha ndodhet rreth 60 km larg Tiranës, kryeqytetit të Shqipërisë... Panorama e qytetit thumb Shiko dhe këtu * Historia e Shqipërisë * Ishulli i Lezhës * Lista e qyteteve të Shqipërisë * Qytetet shqiptare * Turizmi në Shqipëri Lidhje të jashtme *Bashkia e Lezhes * Portali i Lezhes * Turizmi Lezhjan * Fotografi nga Lezha * Forumi Lezhjan * Shkarko Muzike Lezhjane Category:Lezhë Category:Qytete në Shqipëri Category:Qytete shqiptare ca:Lissus cs:Lezhë da:Lezhë de:Lezha en:Lezhë es:Lezhë fi:Lezhë hu:Lezha it:Alessio (Albania) lt:Ležė nl:Lezhë (stad) no:Lezhe pl:Lezha pt:Lezhë ro:Lezha ru:Лежа (город) sk:Lezhë (mesto) sv:Lezha zh:莱什